


One Direction Ageplay One Shots

by Storyteller_119



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Fanfiction, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyteller_119/pseuds/Storyteller_119
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title basically says it all for those of you who are familiar with the concept. This is in no way bagging on One Direction, I personally love them a lot and this is just all just from the fictional, imagination of my mind. If you feel uncomfortable with these stories, PLEASE don't leave nasty comments. All you have to do is move on to something else on Archive. There are thousands of stories to choose from, but hopefully you all with enjoy this one shots. Thank you for readings this unnecessarily long intro!<br/>Peace<br/>-Storyteller_119</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Direction Ageplay One Shots

So, it's been years now and throughout that whole time Harry Styles has always been the 'baby' of the band. Say what you will he is the youngest, and the boys have always  
wanted to protect him. Constantly Harry recieves texts from the other lads asking things like,

"Hey love, where are you?" -Zayn

"Babe did you remember to wear clean clothes?" -Niall

"Hazza, don't jump off the stairs it's dangerous!"-Liam

"Boo, you can't stay out so late we have a concert tomorrow!"-Louis

Harry was used to it, but at the same time he was so sick of it too. It was like having 4 mother hens just cuddling and smothering him at the timid age of 21. He could now gamble, drink, and basically do anything in the US where they're currently touring. However, the boys just won't let him do it, and if they do Harry is probably chipped someway somehow. It really got to the English lad and this one particular night, Harry was ready to snap..

The lads were all down stairs in their big studio apartment in upscale New York where they all huddled on the couch together. Liam; being daddy direction af, was sat closest to the young lad, along with Louis, Niall, and Zayn down at the end cuddled up to Niall. The movie 'Bad Neighbors' was flashing on the screen and Harry grumbled to himself as he tried to get some breathing room between 'daddy' and 'Lou the protector'. Liam rubbed Harry's back which made him grumble even more while Louis picked Harry up by surprise setting him on his lap, bouncing him up and down on his leg like he was two years old.

"Aw Lou, no fair! Give me back Hazzy bear!" Liam pouted. Louis giggled while Harry looked like a dog ready to bite.  
"No way! He's my Hazzy bear, isn't that right boo?" Louis cooed sickly as he planted a kiss on Harry's cheeck.  
The rest of the boys at the end of the couch cooed along side Louis while Harry was mumbling to himself.

"Yeah sure, whatever Lou..." Harry mumbled. Ignoring his distraught and annoyed tone, Louis continued to bounce his baby.  
"Louis could you stop please you're making me feel sick!" Harry said about ready to actually puke from all the bouncing.  
"Aw I'm sorry sweetie." Louis said handing him back to Liam. Liam stroked Harry's curls off his face smiling sweetly at the grumpy faced lad.

"Babe, you should probably go to bed it's getting late!"  
"I second that!" Louis said. "My boo needs his rest."  
"Aw what, no way! I've stayed up before, besides I'm not even tired." Harry stammered.

"Babe you've been so tired lately, our little boy should get some rest." 

"Ok let me explain one damn thing!" Harry shouted. The boy's eyes were wider than a cartoon's. They couldn't believe he shouted and at this  
late at night too.

"First of all, no I am not going to bed! Second of all, I'm sick and tired of all of you telling me what to do. Harry don't do this, Harry don't do that!  
I just turned 21 for christ sake, let me live my life! I am not a fucking child I am a grown ass man who needs his mates, not mother hens. Lastly,  
I'm not you're Boo, I'm not you're Hazzy Bear, and finally I'M. NOT. YOUR. BABY!" Harry stammered out his last words as he marched up with stairs  
slamming a door in the master bedroom behind him trying to cool off some steam.

"What the hell was that all about?" Zayn said. The boys all looked at each other so confused and in a haze.

"I don't know mate, either way I'm gonna go talk to him." Liam said pushing himself off the couch. The boys  
watched as the tall lad climbed up the stairs in the main hallway. Liam tried to open the locked door, but it was no use. Liam knocked softly  
onto the door. 

"Babe, open up. We need to talk, NOW." 

"No way!" Harry shouted. "Unless you're up here to apologize and hand me a beer like a real friend should, then no way in hell am I letting you in!"

"I'm here to apologize babe, I don't have a beer, but I want to apologize." Liam waited a few minutes until he heard the door slowly unlock with Harry's  
head peaking out to let the other boy in. 

"Babe listen to me, I don't know what just happened down there, but I want you too know we all love you." Liam said softly. Harry turned around with  
anger still bottled up inside.

"Yeah, but maybe that's the problem. All of you smothering me and all of this watching out for me bullshit has gone to far!" Usually Liam had a soft  
spot for Harry, but that was more Louis, Daddy Directioner started to get pissed.

"Or maybe it's that fucking adittude that's gotta go! All we want to do is help you babe and this grumpy crap you're give us is enough." 

"So what do you plan to do about it Liam, spank me?! Who the fuck do you think you are my dad?" Harry sassed back. Now Liam was  
even more pissed.

"You know what, so be it! Go ahead and pout and stomp all you want up here. We only 'smother' you because we love you, but now  
I don't know if it's enough. This conversation isn't over Styles, I WILL plan to do something about this."

With that, Liam slammed the door behind him. Harry scoffed folding his arms and sitting on the bed.

"I'd like to see those dickheads try..."


End file.
